


忠仆  一

by ZSUKI



Category: onkm - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSUKI/pseuds/ZSUKI





	忠仆  一

  


文 / 猫铃  


是爱情吗？还是生而为奴的本能。  
  


比起使用武器，神谷更喜欢赤手空拳，骨头碎裂的震动透过指骨回荡在体内，清晰判断出敌人剩余的战斗力，一击必破。起伏的胸腔，黑雨中因热量耗散而腾起的雾气，纯白的手帕落到沾满血迹的拳头上，有伞挪到神谷的头顶上方

“够了。”

沉默地擦拭，对方手心下力温柔，血水沿着指缝融进手帕里，纤维分解下化成暧昧的粉色

自家主人为何会树敌如此，隔三差五就有人买凶取其性命。这样的问题显然不在神谷的思虑范围，在遇到小野之前，他就只知道，忠诚与服从

一身戾气瞬间收敛，在主人面前如同乖巧的兔子，静静站着，直到十指都被手帕吸干水分。撑伞的人象征性憋出几声咳嗽打破平静，福山扶着眼镜笑容真诚，“老爷，我们还得继续赶路呢，况且兔子今天可不适合久战，再耽误等来第二批杀手可就不得了了。”

小野从喉咙里嗯了一声，拉起神谷往马车的方向走，头顶的雨伞跟着移动，将几具伤势惨重的尸体抛在身后

已经很久没有如此长距离的赶路了，小野揉了揉太阳穴缓和颠簸的不适，马车内的空间狭小，神谷跪坐着挤在他旁边，咬着下嘴唇十指紧握，看得出他正十分辛苦地忍受着自身的不适。车帘被掀开，福山探进来大半个身子

“真的不给他吃药吗？”

“你今天怎么这么啰嗦。”，小野有些不耐烦，活动活动脖子白了福山一眼

福山连忙摆摆手，虽说与小野从小就认识偶没个大小，但他毕竟是小野家新的主人，自己嘴里敬称着的老爷

“要调教什么时候不可以，现在需要他，敌人不知何时会从什么地方钻出来，到时候他这幅身体可不能护你周全。”

福山将药瓶放到被垫上，继续冷静地劝导。小野依旧不为所动，笑眯眯的眼里看不出太大的起伏

“不是还有你嘛。”

“老爷，我是军师，不是守卫，您不能既要我动脑又要我动手。”

“得了，我的大管家，你兜里的杀手证是考来好玩的吗？”，这样的话语也不过是调侃与玩笑罢了，小野伸手去够药瓶，“还有多久到？”

“快马加鞭五个时辰。”

“这场雨真够持久的。”

“您也休息会儿吧，到了府邸，还有很多事要忙呢。”

“那就有劳了。”

“我的荣幸。”

落下的帘布挡住冰凉的雨，小野盯着手里的褐色瓶子皱起来眉头，确实，现在不是自己任性的时候，但福山明显误会了自己。不是小野不给神谷吃药，是神谷自己

神谷对药物的抵触，是从他有自己意识之后，迎来第一次他有自身感知的生理期开始的

拧开瓶盖的一瞬间神谷就扑了过来，来不及反应的小野失手打翻了药瓶，丸状的颗粒撒了出来滚得到处都是。小野试图去捡，刚刚伸出手臂立马被神谷钳住了手腕

他没有敌意。小野知道，因为神谷已经哭了

神谷的哭是没有声音的，某种叫眼泪的液体从他的眼睛里流出来，淌过小野的脖子汇到锁骨

他几乎不会发出任何声音。他没有喜怒哀乐，他存在的意义就是服从，满足主人的任何要求

但他现在在反抗，对于小野要让他吃药这件事情，进行了实质性的阻扰

“好了，不吃，可以放开我了吗？”

松开手却依旧跨坐在小野身上，那张面无表情的脸泛红，微妙的蒸汽隔在两人中间，他张着嘴，喉咙里卡啦卡啦发着奇怪的声音

“……小……小。”

小野盯着他的脸竖起了耳朵，眼里发亮，他也夸张地张嘴发出お音，神谷立马领悟，跟着他的口型将第一个音发出

“小……小野。”

“润！润！他会叫我了！”

听到呼唤的福山掀开车帘，看清眼前的一幕差点把自己的舌头咬到——兔子压在小野身上，小野扶着对方的腰，一脸兴奋地望着自己。小野晃了晃身上的人示意他再说一次，对方却抱住了他往他怀里缩，福山嘴角一抽，恨不得马上给小野一脚

“你吓到他了。”，怜爱地拍了拍神谷的背，小野瞪着福山，立马挨了福山一脚

福山揉着太阳穴，撒的到处都是的药丸让他脑仁疼，“给他吃药啊，待会儿真遇到第二波刺杀我打不过咱们就等着一起慷慨就义吧。”

“药物会阻断他的记忆对吧。”

“那种东西又不重要，就算抹去一些又如何，他已经认你为主了，记忆什么的慢慢培养就好。”

兔子探出个脑袋来，直愣愣地望着福山，福山在他眼里读不出温度，他张开嘴，露出两颗门牙，唇舌起合

“小野。”

小野贴着神谷的脸，在他耳边说了句什么，神谷依旧死死盯着福山，眼里短暂地闪过一瞬光

“福山，福山润。”

兔子的语言能力觉醒了。福山的惊讶显现在脸上，知道会有这么一天，没想到来得这么早

似乎察觉到福山的惊愕，神谷努力地蠕动着喉咙，继续憋出另两个音节来

“kiss”

两个人同时愣住了，福山提起腿准备踹第二脚

“你教他说什么呢你！”

“不是我教的啊！我就说了你的名字！”

“胡扯，你不教兔子会说这个？！”

“kiss！”

“别学我们的音调啊！我的天。”，被神谷的目光直视得有些心惊，福山拉下车帘放弃沟通

小野笑着，神谷的目光回到他身上，呼吸打在小野的脸上

“小野。kiss。”

“想要亲亲吗？”

没有回答，神谷只是重复着简单的音节，眼眸深处依旧带着些茫然

轻轻嘬了一口，小野揉了一把对方的脸颊，偏高体温下的肌肤柔软，手感极好

“可以哦，kiss。”

托着腰将对方往自己身上带，贴合到一起的时候神谷学着小野闭上了眼睛。黑暗放大了触感，厮磨与舔咬加剧呼吸

松开舌头的一瞬间神谷窜到了小野身前，将小野严实地护在了身后。紧接着马车骤停，马匹嘶鸣，福山压低的声音从外面传来

“抱歉打扰你们缠绵，第二波，来了。”

面前人的杀意已起，福山掀起车帘，兔子立刻冲了出去

小野靠着软垫，捏了捏眼角叹气道，“这雨，也该停了吧。”  
  
  
  
  


— 待续 —  
  


❤


End file.
